PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This is a competing renewal of the training grant in Reproductive, Perinatal and Pediatric Epidemiology (RPPE) at the University of Washington, School of Public Health. We combine training through existing graduate degree programs in Epidemiology with multidisciplinary research training experience in epidemiology, biostatistics, health services, environmental health, reproductive, perinatal, and pediatric medicine. The Department of Epidemiology, which offers formal coursework and degree programs along with collaborating Research Programs and Centers, provide the research training experience for the RPPE fellows. The teaching and research activities of the 69 RPPE faculty provide a variety of opportunities for formal training and research experiences related to the epidemiology and prevention of adverse maternal, perinatal and child health outcomes. We are able to support 6 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral trainees per year. Pre-doctoral trainees pursue doctoral degrees in Epidemiology, while post-doctoral trainees are eligible but not required to seek, MS or MPH degrees in Epidemiology. The mix of trainees models the collaborative research teams that we expect will continue to enhance research training and productivity in the areas of reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiology. The training program is designed to increase the numbers of well-trained doctoral- level professionals (i.e., reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologists) with the knowledge and skills to develop, implement, evaluate, translate and disseminate research in the epidemiology and prevention of maternal, perinatal and childhood diseases. In the previous funding period we provided RPPE research training to 8 pre-doctoral and 5 postdoctoral fellows. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a competing renewal of the training grant in Reproductive, Perinatal and Pediatric Epidemiology (RPPE) at the University of Washington, School of Public Health. The training program is designed to increase the numbers of well-trained doctoral-level professionals (i.e., reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologists) with the knowledge and skills to develop, implement, evaluate, translate and disseminate research in the epidemiology and prevention of maternal, perinatal and childhood diseases.